Ayana's Birthday Live
Live#1 Idol: Ayana Kurokawa Song: Glass Doll Stage: Dark Palace Stage Coord: Gothic Star Coord(Aikatsu!) Cyalume: Red and Blue Holic Trick Classic Cyalume Coord Meganee: Scan the appropriate amount of MyTickets for your coord. You can also scan Friend Tickets. Coord Change Start! Meganee: The gothic-style of the coord fits Ayana so much! Happy Birthday~ Ayana: Gothic Star Coord! Romaji = Ranhansha suru manazashi Kagami goshi ni dareka ga miteru no? Veludo no omoi sora Zawameku kaze ga kinō made to wa chigau no yo Koe wo kikasete, sugata wo misete, watashi wo nigashite Nē, kagi ga kowareta, torikago no naka hitori, zutto Nagai monogatari yo, jibun dake ni mieru kusari ni tsunagareta mama Yume wo samayotteru, machiku tabireta kao no, Glass no hitomi ga futatsu Mō yame ni shitai no ni, owari ga kowakute Mata kurikaesu no Mukanjō na alarm Hikisaite hoshī kono sekai goto Mado wo utsu amaoto ni Mimi wo sumashite asa no kehai wo sagashiteru Yoru wa akeru no? Toki wa michiru no? Anata wa konai no? Nē, sabita tobira ga, hikari wo tsurete kuru wa kyō mo… Making Drama Switch On! Premium Vampire Castle! Cyalume Change! Nagai monogatari ne, fukai mori no oku de mezamete nemuri ni tsuku no Yume ni tayutau yō ni, mamorarete iru koto mo mamorarete inai koto mo Zenbu wakatte iru keredo, hontō wa dokoka anshin shite iru Ah, kono mama koko de kuchite shimaeta nara… Urahara ni naze, kesenai yokan Tabidatsu watashi ga iru, itsuka Nagai monogatari yo, jibun dake ni mieru kusari ni tsunagareta mama Yume wo samayotteru, machiku tabireta kao no, Glass no hitomi ga futatsu Mō yame ni shitai no ni, owari ga kowakute Mata kurikaesu no |-| English = Look on the mirror and see who's reflected by it? The rustling wind on the heavy velvet sky is different from yesterday Cast your voice, show your body, free me Look, the key's broken. I'll be alone in this birdcage, forever This is a long story as I can see I'm chained here I wander in my dream by my longing face and both of my glass-like eyes I want to quit this but I fear the end Now, I must do it all over again I want you to tear the apathetic alarm for this world As you are looking for a sign of morning while listening to the sound of rain hitting the window Is it night or dawn? Is time filling up? Will you not come? Look, even the rusty door is bringing in the light today... This is a long story as you fall asleep and wake up in the middle of the forest My dream is like floating, with things I protect and I don't protect I understand everything but, there's actually somewhere where I can be reassured Ah, with the current me, I may fail before it even begins... Why wouldn't that feeling that won't disappear I will definitely depart, Someday This is a long story as I can see I'm chained here I wander in my dream by my longing face and both of my glass-like eyes I want to quit this but I fear the end Now, I must do it all over again Live#2: Idol: Himeki(Consider this is her debut cuz I am too lazy xD),Ayana Song: Tutu Ballerina Stage: Silent Place Stage Coord: Royal Bunny Magician Coord (Himeki),Bunny Magician Coord (Ayana) Cyalume: Rosette Jewel Cyalume Coords(Mituki=Pop Hizaki,Ayana,Yumeka,Himeki=Cool Erika=Cute) *Himeki *Ayana *Yumeka *Mituki *Erika *Hizaki Meganee: Scan the appropriate amount of MyTickets for your coord. You can also scan Friend Tickets. Coord Change Start! Meganee: The dark colors look extra-good on Ayana! Ayana: Bunny Magician Coord! Meganee: As red is Himeki's theme color,this coord is surely looking good on her! Himeki: Royal Bunny Magician Coord! Romaji = Nemuranakya sore na no ni nanka yume bakari saete Sō ne mune ga odoru no Yumeka(coord), Mituki(coord) ''Ayana*stares at those two* Mituki: Its a surprise,happy birthday Ayana-chan! Erika(coord), Hizaki(coord) '''Making Drama Switch On! Present For You!' Cyalume Change! Hoho ni sotto kiss suru Oyasumi Tutu・Ballerina |-| English = One day she stood on her toes and reached out to the stars And a blanket of wings encased her as she rested her feet Is there really happiness in that inability to grow tired? Those eyes are like flowers, blooming as they close Even though she must sleep, her lucid dreams keep playing And her heart continues to dance The curtain opens to tomorrow (curtain) And soon it'll be daybreak (says the clock tower) Rest is needed to go on (Another single step) It's a very important thing so Placing a gentle kiss on your cheek, I wish you sweet dreams, Tutu・Ballerina From the Sky of Light a silver thread drops down It guided her way as if it was luring her. She turned my back and looked away You are not a marionette who had her freedom taken away Only a girl like you deserves a tiara Now stay backstage and wait for your turn to shine Yes your turn has been decided The Pegasus that soars in the darkness (It's aurora) Awakened from its Hundred Years of Romance (Has awakened) But the face is nowhere to be seen (Still a previous story) I smile a little at you In the dreams when you are asleep You are a dancing Ballerina The curtain opens to tomorrow And soon it'll be daybreak Rest is needed to go on It's a very important thing so enjoy it as much as you can The Pegasus that soars in the darkness (It's aurora) Awakened from its Hundred Years of Romance (Has awakened) But the face is nowhere to be seen (Still a previous story) I smile a little at you Placing a gentle kiss on your cheek, I wish you sweet dreams, Tutu・Ballerina Category:Rinne9274 Category:Solo Live Category:Live Category:Shows Category:Solo Making Drama Category:Solo Song Category:Solo Category:Ayana's Shows Category:Mituki's Shows Category:Ayana Kurokawa Category:Mituki Nijino Category:Yumeka's Shows Category:Yumeka Kasumi Category:Hizaki's Shows Category:Hizaki Tsukino Category:Himeki's Shows Category:Himeki Bokerdole Category:Erika's Shows Category:Erika Shirano Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPri Category:Unmei Challenge